Padfoot's Children:: A HP Spinoff
by PinkIsTheColourOfEvil
Summary: Roxxi, Chloe and Benji Black are going to Hogwarts for the first time. Their father? The late Sirius Black. Watch [from Roxxi's point of view]all their adventures in the mystical Hogwarts. Of course, what happens when they meet the infamous trio?
1. Chapter 1

Padfoot's Children

A HP story

Chapter One

"Bye honey, enjoy your first day at school," said mum, waving sadly. _Gee Mum, thanks. My first day at a NEW school where NEW people will HATE me for the freak that I am_ I thought pessimistically.

"Aw cheer up sis, you can start anew here," said Benji. "That's easy for you to say, you only have FOUR weird powers," "I have to agree with Roxxi. You have three powers while between Roxxi and I, we have fifteen!" said Chloe, my younger sister. _Seventeen actually_ she is SO smart, only 14 but she skipped two years, making her in her sixth year. Benji, twin brother, is 17, athletic and in seventh year. I am the...don't know, most powerful of the three of us? At seventeen, am a freak and in seventh year.

Oh, you want to know about the weird powers. Here is the explanation.

Benji – He can see into the Present (see things that are happening right now), can control the weather, can conjure it, is a Legilimens (he can see memories) and quite skilled at Occlumency (he can block you from seeing his).

Roxxi the freak writing this – Telekinetic (can move things with my freaky mind); I'm also Telepathic (I can see what you're thinking). I am generally accomplished at Legilimens and Occlumency (Do I need to explain that again?), can see into the Past (I can see what happened before), I posses the powers of Darkness and Fire, a Healing Killer and oh and I have a weird power that I can't exactly figure out.

Chloe – She has the power of nature, can control anything to do with electronics or music. She can shoot 'star bolts' (bolts of energy), is accomplished at Legilimens and Occlumency (ditto), she can see into the Future (the most powerful Seer of the three of us) and she can do wand-less magic.

We are a powerful bunch. So do not mess with us.

"So what do we do now?" asks Chloe. "Erm...I don't know," says Benji. "You're the sole male in this family now, and yet you're the dumb one. Hello? The village called, they want their idiot back," I say. I smack him upside the head. "Why don't we go ask those people there?" says Chloe. She grabs my hand and drags me off to them. Benji follows behind and takes my trolley along with his.

"Go on, you're the Charmer," says Chloe, pushing me. "Excuse me," I say. A pair of red headed twins turns around. "Why, hello, how can we be of service," said one of them. "Well, my sister, IDIOT brother and I are new here. So we'd like to know how to get on the train," I say. "Oi, I am not an idiot," yells Benji. "If you say so," I say in a singsong voice. "I'm George and well, you're supposed to run through that wall," said his twin. "NO frickin' WAY!" yells Chloe.

"Well, if you're scared, you can always go with one of our siblings or their friends who go there, and I'm Fred" he said. I looked behind them and a girl with red hair, two boys with red hair, a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with jet-black hair were behind them. "Oh okay, by the way, I'm Roxxi, that's Chloe and he's Benji," I say. The people behind them look up. "Well, I'm Ron, that's Ginny and her friend, Gabriel," says one of the red headed boys. "I'm Hermione Granger and that's Harry Potter," nodding in the black haired boy's direction.

He looks up and I look at him. His emerald green eyes, filled with sadness and loss; they mirrored the emotions in my own misty grey eyes. He gives me a small smile; I do the same and turn back to the rest. Fred nudges me. "Now, you and Harry would be perfect for each other. One Emo chick and one Emo boy, and you achieved the impossible: making Harry smile," he says, with an evil grin. I blush. "Now, we all have to pair up, so Ginny and Hermione, Chloe and Gabriel, Ron and Benji and ah, the clincher, Harry, you go with Roxxi," says George, mirroring his twin's evil expression. My jaw drops.

"You both are so DEAD the next time I see you," I hiss. I stand next to Harry and calm myself down. "Ready?" he asks, quietly. It practically broke me to hear him.

Someone at the age of 17, having to mature before his time, oh yeah, yes I know who Harry Potter is, and how he was before...It is all to do with Dad.

I nod silently and we go through the barrier. I see the scarlet train and I stop in awe for a while. "Come on, we should go," said Harry, tugging at my sleeve, slightly. I nodded – again – and followed him onto the train. We stowed our stuff there and sat down. He stared out the window and I looked down at my hands. Ron and Hermione came in. "Oh hi. Where did my sister and brother go?" I asked. "Chloe went with Ginny and Gabriel to hang out with some 6th Year Gryffindors. How old is she anyway? Benji went to hang out with some 7th year Ravenclaws," said Ron.

"Oh that's okay then and Chloe's 14, in sixth year. I can still stay here right?" I ask. "Yeah, sure, why would we want to kick you out?" asked Hermione. "You would if you knew who and what I am," I say, in a small voice. "Well, that's just it, we DON'T know anything about you," said Ron. "Well, it's time for a discussion then. Excuse me while I call my brother and sister," I say. "Tendrils of Darkness, RETRIEVE," I chant. Several tendrils of pure shadow snake out from my fingertips.

Ron's eyes go wide. "How – how are you doing that?" stammers Ron. "Like I said, all will be explained, dear cousin," I say. "You're my cousin?" he says, confused. "Yeah, on my dad's side, along with the Malfoy-pig and that bitch Bellatrix," I say. "It can't be," said Harry.

Then my sister and brother float in. "I could have you electrocuted," growls Benji. "And then strangled with my vines," says Chloe. "Hah, you can't. Uncle Nicholas gave me a gift before he passed on," I say. I draw out my necklace. On it were three charms, a blood red stone, a green emerald and a bronze oval shaped locket. Chloe holds up her necklace with an identical stone, a blue sapphire and a gold heart shaped locket, "You weren't the only one," she says. Benji pulls out his necklace with a purple amethyst, a silver round locket and the identical stone. "Neither were the both of you," he says. "EXPLAIN THIS NOW," said Ron.

"Well, we are the son and daughters of a man well known to you," said Benji. "Who is it?" asked Hermione. "Chloe, Roxxi," he said. "Shield of Darkness and Flames," I said and the shields appeared at one end. "Shields of Nature and Technology," said Chloe and her shields appeared at the other end. I stepped up. "This man," I said and projected an image of...

(It is the dreaded CLIFFHANGER!)

Rule One: Do not make us angry. Or, we will get you.

oud enough for the two to hear.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Okay, recap:**

"Well, we are the son and daughters of a man well known to you," said Benji. "Well, who is it? Tell us," asked Hermione. "Chloe, Roxxi," he said. "Shield of Darkness and Flames," I said and the shields appeared at one end. "Shields of Nature and Technology," said Chloe and her shields appeared at the other end. I stepped up. "This man," I said and projected an image of...

**END RECAP**

"This man," I said, and projected an image of Sirius Black. "Oh my god," said Hermione. "So you are my cousins," said Ron. Harry looked shocked. "And wait, there's more. You aren't the only prophecy child, Harry," said Chloe.

"_Thus born are three. Balancers of light and dark, they are to be. Unique powers, all three shall have, one may break, due to unwavering pressure. If darkness shall regain their sight, thus all hope will be lost for the light. All three have different fates, two to live, one unsure. Youngest is pure, her Sight strong. She shall be the angel's guiding light. Eldest will lead the natural role. He will help all through many obstacles and adversaries. The middle child, is the Unsure Fated. Her role most important; is to protect the Chosen One. She is the most powerful of the three. Only when she gives her life, shall the war end; the Chosen will triumph, the Dark Lord forever gone. Only soul mate's love and tears can bring her back,_" quoted Benji.

"What does it mean?" said Ron. Hermione smacked him, "You really are daft you know," she said. "_It means that three children are born, to restore the balance between good and bad. All three will have special powers; one may be tempted to die, because of the pressure of his or her role. If bad ever get our Sight, or seer powers, good will fail. The three have different fates, but it is certain that two will live, but one may not. The youngest will guide a person. Her Seer powers are the most powerful. Someone named after an angel, no doubt. The eldest will help lead the war it is his natural role. He will help everyone with foes and obstacles. The middle child is the one who may die. She has to protect the Chosen one. Her powers are the most powerful. Only when she gives her life for him, the war will end. Then the Chosen one will win and Voldermort will be gone forever. Her soul mate's love and tears will bring her back_," I said.

"What are your unique powers?" asked Hermione. "Well, Benji can see into the Present which means that he can see things which are happening right now, can control the weather, can conjure it, is a Legilimens and quite skilled at Occlumency," says Chloe. "Roxxi is Telekinetic, she can move things with her mind, Telepathic, she can see what you're thinking or talk to you mentally, is accomplished at Legilimens and Occlumency, can see into the Past, has the powers of Darkness and Fire, and is a Healing Killer," says Benji. "What is a Healing Killer?" asked Ron. "You don't wanna know," say Benji and Chloe.

"Chloe has the power of nature, can control anything to do with electronics or music. She can shoot 'star bolts' which are bolts of energy, is accomplished at Legilimens and Occlumency, she can see into the Future, she's the most powerful Seer of the three of us and she can do wand-less magic," says Benji. I remain silent. Chloe sees this and sends me a mental message.

Mental Conversation

CB: Roxxi – what's wrong?

_RB: Nothing it's just that – well, I saw into the Past a while ago and Harry's the Chosen One_

CB: Well, is it not a good thing that you know him?

_RB: No, it is not. I sense a great deal of anger towards me. I think I am going to burst into tears soon, so I am going to excuse myself. This is just too much to handle._

I end the conversation and blink back tears. I mentally willed my voice to remain steady, but it did not work. "Well, I – I th-think I'm go-going to g-go now," I say and stand up. I undo my shields and run out into the corridor. I walk slowly in the compartment, not bothering to mask my tears. "Well, hello? Why is a beautiful creature such as yourself crying," asked a voice. I look up, I see boy with white-blonde hair and pale grey eyes. "What is your name?" I ask. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he says.

"Well, it wouldn't work out, as we're cousins," as I stand up. "Who are you?" he asked. "You know my last name, and it's Black," I say, putting my hands on my hips. "So you're a Black. Why don't you ditch your father's blood traitor reputation, and join the Purebloods," he said. "Sorry, I don't qualify, my mum's not pureblood, she's a sort of hybrid," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh, so you're a half blood. Your mother is a filthy half breed," he said, mockingly.

Something snapped. Suddenly, I felt a slight tingling in my fingers, "You are going to pay for that comment," I roared and I began flinging fire at him. "No! Roxxi, don't he's not worth it," yelled Benji, restraining me. "But he called Mum a half-breed," I screamed. "Now that's a different story," he said.

"Thunder and Lightning," he said, clapping his hands then holding his palms outstretched. The clap initiated bursts of thunder and lightning issued from his palms. "Fire strike," I commanded and a burst of fire issued from MY palms. "Sonic Boom," screamed Chloe. A pair of speakers appeared next to Malfoy and blasted him with thumping rock music at a very loud volume. "Illusion and Wrap of Darkness," I say. Illusion distorted his vision and the Wrap encased him. "Statosphere," says Sophie and a soundproof sphere appears around him. We then pushed him away.

"Wow," says Ron. "Although that was unethical, that was really great," said Hermione, smiling. Harry still had a look of stony disapproval on his face. "Come on mate, didn't that inspire you or make you have some emotion?" asked Ron. Harry turned around silently and went in.

I followed. With Benji and Chloe joining us, there was nowhere to sit but next to Harry. "You people engineered this," I hiss. I sat down and buried my face in my hands. After about a half-hour, I look up. Ron and Hermione were asleep on each other's shoulders while Benji and Chloe were watching them. I stood up. "I'm going to go change into my robes," I said. "Why don't you and Harry go? We'll watch the compartment while Sleeping Beauty and her Prince sleep, then we'll switch," said Chloe. He nodded.

I went out of the compartment with my robes and uniform and Harry following behind. We walked in silence to the changing rooms where I got a cubicle to myself. I took off my clothes and put on the uniform. (_A white shirt, black tie due to unsorted-ness, grey vest, short black pleated skirt and black robes_) I then pulled on my knee-high white socks and black Mary Janes. (_You know – those shoes that look like pumps, but have a strap holding the shoe to your foot_) I opened the door.

Rule Two: Do not EVER insult our family or friends. It is a sure fire way of getting us angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Recap:**

I opened the door…

**End recap**

I walked out of my cubicle to find Harry leaning against the wall, waiting for me. Somewhat, I took in every detail of him. From the way, his shaggy black hair would be messy, to his brilliant emerald eyes, dulled by Dad's passing, to the way he stood, to the way he would be absolutely breath taking, if he smiled. Then – he is already hot. _WAIT JUST A PLUM SUCKIN' SECOND – why am I thinking about Harry's incredible hotness? OH MY GOD, my own thoughts have betrayed me. Why did I just think that? I can't possibly be crushing on him. I mean, Yeah, he's hot – but will he ever like me for the freak that I am_

He looked at me as if to say Shall we? I nodded and we walked down the corridor. He suddenly stopped and pulled me into an alcove. "Ooh – being forward aren't we Harry," I say, making him blush. "No... Well, it is just, well. I want to apologize for being such a jerk just now. I just needed to sort out my emotions," he said. "Ah, well that's fine then. Went through the same thing," I said. He quickly kissed me on the cheek, leaving me there one hand on my cheek and the other holding my clothes.

I slowly made my way back to the compartment. I had a VERY silly smile on my face. "Ooh, what's this? Two people, of the opposite gender, both having smiles on their faces, one who NEVER smiles and the other who hasn't smiled since the beginning of summer," said Chloe. "Something happened," said Ron. "SPILL," yelled all four of them. "No. I am not spilling, besides um...uh...n-nothing h-happened," I stammer. This is bad. I only stammer when something happened and I am hiding it.

"Ooh, Roxanne is stammering. Roxanne NEVER stammers unless she's HIDING something," said Chloe. I turned away, so my sister would not see my face. "Roxxi is hiding something. TELL US," said Benji. "Well, since Roxxi won't tell, why don't we interrogate Harry?" said Chloe. Harry looks scared. "So...Harry, what happened?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head. "Seriously, Harry. Tell or we'll get Benji to interrogate you and Benji's a Beater and has those exceptional powers," Harry cowers in the corner.

I stand up, my hands crackling with not fire, but energy. "Don't threaten him, especially with your powers. I know we're blood relatives but still...You threaten when I say so," I growl. Everyone backs away when this happens. "Ah – Roxxi, if you haven't noticed, your eyes are pure black and you have energy globes in your hands," said Chloe. "Oh right – oops – sorry," I said, sitting down.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron. "You never told me you could do that," said Chloe. "How are you doing that?" asked Benji. "Seriously, I don't know. Mum was the source of most of our powers, and I know not much about Dad, except that he was a kind man. I just don't know," I said shaking my head. "All I know is that it happens when I'm angry or feeling STRONG emotions,"

After that, Hermione, Ron, Chloe and Benji went to change. "Don't do anything frivolous," said Benji. "Hah, like you haven't? Leave 'em alone," said Chloe grabbing his collar.

"So...We're in here...alone," stammered Harry. "Yeah, I can see that," I said, leaning back. He was still stammering. "Well Harry, please don't be scared of me. I don't bite, unless provoked," I say. He relaxed slightly. I turn and look at him. We just stare at each other for a good 10 minutes before the train lurched and I flew forward, crashing into Harry.

"Being forward, aren't we?" said Harry. "Oh shut up," I say standing up. We are in a heap on the floor and the four others come in. "Ooh, what happened here," says Chloe. "The frickin' train stopped, so I landed on top of him," I say. "Well, anyway. We should be on or way to the castle now," said Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**RECAP:**

"Well, anyway. We should be on or way to the castle now," said Hermione.

**END RECAP**

Harry and I got up and walked to the carriages. On my way, I pushed Malfoy into the mud. I snicker at that memory. I saw the Thestrals. I went up to one and patted it on the head. It suddenly bowed to me. "Okay, that's weird," I say, confused. "What's weird? Why can't I see anything?" asked Ron. "It's the Thestral. It's bowing to me, for some odd reason," I say. "Ooh, the Queen of Death has her steeds bowing to her," teases Chloe. I got up and sat in the carriage, trying not to look at the numerous Thestrals around me.

I lean back and close my eyes. "Why are you closing your eyes?" asked Hermione. "She likes Thestrals but only when there's not so many. This amount of Thestrals just relives her darkest moments," explains Benji. I shiver. "Don't remind me, Benji," I say. Harry sees this and puts a hand on my shoulder… _Wait – did that just happen? Did Harry just put his hand on my shoulder? OOH_! I think.

HOGWARTS CASTLE, ENTRANCE HALL

I walked inside with Chloe and Benji behind me. "Miss Black?" says a woman in long emerald green robes. They resemble the colour of Harry's eyes. _Wait – why is it that thinking of Harry's eyes? I can't be crushing on him! I'm his frickin' Guardian Angel – thing because I have to frickin' DIE for him! This sucks – I AM crushing on him._ I think. "Yes?" I reply. "You, your sister and brother are going to be sorted alphabetically. Therefore, it's Benjamin, Chloe and then Roxanne. Got it?" she said. "Yes, professor," I reply.

Sorting Ceremony

"And now, we have three new students who have transferred from the St. Paul's Institute of Gifted Wizards and Witches," said Dumbledore. Me: I want Dumbledore still alive, and I'm the author so I can do whatever! "Black, Benjamin," said McGonagall. _I learned her name from a passing student_ He walked gracefully to the hat and put it on. Bunches of students were whispering, "Black? He's related to Sirius Black?" "GRYFFINDOR," It yelled almost immediately. "Black, Chloe," said McGonagall. Chloe went over and sat on the stool with the hat on her head. Even more whispers. "That's his sister? She doesn't look like him at all," It paused for a second and yelled "GRYFFINDOR". She looked relieved and ran to the table with red and gold banners. Damn, what would happen if I get into Slytherin? Dad – if he were still alive – would KILL me.

You know what; I never explained what we look like. I have my mom's eyes, which are the colour of mist. Then, I have black hair that's always untidy; I also wear black emo glasses. Benji on the other hand is a perfect replica of dad: black hair, steel grey eyes and the ability to make girls swoon. Chloe is a bit special. She has dad's eyes but the ability to change them according to her emotions. She wears this blue, metal half-framed pair of glasses. She then has mom's hair that means curled blonde waves.

"And finally, Black, Roxanne," she said, rolling up her scroll. '_Ah, another Black, oh you're that boy's twin…hmm, what's this? You're mother was the offspring of an angel and a demon? Dear, dear me, this is a hard placement. You're mischievous. Have a certain disregard for the rules, brave and loyal but have a desire to prove yourself. You're much like that Potter boy. You both are almost alike...You could do well in Slytherin,_' said a small voice in my head. I'm assuming that it's the Hat. '**Bloody hell no, I'm not going to frickin' Slytherin,**' I say to it. Of course, it's in my mind. "_You are like a female Harry Potter; oh you're one of the prophecy children. Your fate is entwined with Mr. Potter's eh, well, can't have you in Slytherin. So…better be,_ **_GRYFFINDOR_**!" It said, exclaiming the last part. I took the hat off my head and walked to the Gryffindor table. I think it took an entire minute for my sorting.

I sat down next to Benji and Harry. The food appears and I don't eat, preferring to play with my necklace. "What do the charms on your necklaces mean? They seem to have some significance," said Harry. "Well, the gemstone refers to the colour of the soul mate's eyes. As you've seen, mine's green, Chloe has blue and Benji has purple. The locket has pictures or personal items in them, but the red stone has something else. It's a fragment of the destroyed Philosopher's Stone. You know what that is," I say.

"Soul Mates?" he asks. "Well, Soul Mates as in either someone who you like, immensely like, have a HUGE crush on or love. It can be any. When you find them, you can have a fight with them, you can yell at them, you can dislike them, but in the end, you both end up together," I explain. "What happens when both crush on each other or love each other?" he asks. "Well, the crush will develop into real love and the love is the strongest bond. That way, either both live or one finds a way to bring the other back to life if they're dead," I said. I don't know why he asked THAT question. Could he be crushing on me as well? I know I'm crushing on him – in a major way.

Do you want to know what's in the lockets? Well, Benji has a chip of brown amber, a miniature of our family portrait and an emblem of a falcon. Chloe has a picture of the three of us. I have a green emerald that serves as the eye of a leopard engraving and a picture of Dad and me.

He looked at my locket. It has an engraving of my name on one side with a space for another one below it. My Dad used to say that once I found my Soul Mate, he returned my feelings, and we both admitted it, his name would appear below mine. "What's in there?" he asked. "Well, you'll see eventually. I let people see them sometimes," I reply in an airy voice. "I see…" says Harry trailing off. "Now, before you go to sleep, there will be a Welcoming Dance this Saturday night. A date or an escort is a must, and so Friday will be a free day where you will be able to go Hogsmeade," said Dumbledore.

My eyes became downcast. "What's wrong sis?" asked Benji. "Benji…you remember, I never could go to any dances because I never had a date back at St. Paul's. Who's to say that it'll be different this year?" I ask. "You're really beautiful Roxxi, there'll probably be guys lining up to ask you," said Chloe. "Yeah…right," I snort. _There's only one boy who I want to go with_ I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**RECAP:**

"Yeah…right," I snort. _There's only one boy who I want to go with_ I thought.

**END RECAP**

A/N Ssh, Roxxi's dreaming. Let's see her blissful dreams, or horrific nightmares. On the other hand, it looks like she forgot to perform Occlumency before sleep overtook her last night. What evilness will penetrate her dreams now?

"Why Roxanne, you forgot your ritual. I have been waiting for this," hissed a voice. "Who's that? Who's there?" I questioned. One man stepped out of the shadows. Okay– maybe not exactly a man, it didn't even look human.

More like if someone had drawn a man and disfigured him terribly or turned him into something grotesque. Red eyes, slits for nostrils, pale almost white skin, absolutely no hair, fingers so slim and slender, they looked out of place on his body, encased by billowing black robes. Okay, I've described the most evil entity on Earth.

"I am Lord Voldermort," he says. "Am I supposed to tremble in fear or bow down due to your supposedly amazing entrance?" I ask. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he said. "Don't come near me, you monster!" I yelled. "Why are we yelling? I just wanted to make an offer," he said. "What sort of offer? I'll pretend to listen, then understand, then reject you like a rich bitch and numerous suitors," I say. "So that is your final decision? You won't join me?" he says. "Yes, I am not going to join you," I reply. "Very well, you have chosen your fate. You'll suffer the same fate as the rest of the Order," he says. "Crucio" he yells. I twitch and writhe in pain.

XXXX

Back In Reality

I wake up with a start and topple off the bed. I grab my glasses. "My god, I am so totally not letting the Order die. Even if it means sacrificing me," I say. I get up and go downstairs. I see the familiar black hair of Harry.

'Hi' I say. 'Oh, hi Roxxi, what are you doing down here?' says Harry. 'Eh, couldn't sleep. Frickin' nightmare woke me up.' I say, a tad grumpily. 'Really now, you can tell Me.' he says in his cute British accent.

Wait - did you just think Harry's accent was CUTE? Damn, I am so crushin' on him.

"It started with this…"Why Roxanne, you forgot your ritual. I have been waiting for this," hissed a voice. "Who's that? Who's there?" I questioned. One man stepped out of the shadows. Okay– maybe not exactly a man, it didn't even look human.

"I am Lord Voldermort," he says. "Am I supposed to tremble in fear or bow down due to your supposedly amazing entrance?" I ask. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he said. "Don't come near me," I yelled. "Why are we yelling? I just wanted to make an offer," he said. "What sort of offer? I'll pretend to listen, then understand, then reject you like a rich bitch and numerous suitors," I say. "So that is your final decision? You won't join me?" he says. "Yes, I am not going to join you," I reply. "Very well, you have chosen your fate. You'll suffer the same fate as the rest of the Order," he says. "Crucio" he yells. I twitch and writhe in pain," I say. "And that's what happened," I say. Harry doesn't say anything but he wraps his arms around me. "Don't worry Roxxi, I won't let him hurt you," he says, softly. "Harry – I know I have to die sometime or another, but I can't bear to leave Chloe, Benji, Mum, Hermione, Ron…you," I say quietly.

X-X-X-X

**-Harry's POV-**

I listened in shock. It sounded a lot like the dreams I had been having. I could also see the marks on her skin where she must have bruised herself. I stroked her hair, and tried to sooth her. She listed off some people she did not want to leave behind if she died. Chloe, Benji, her mum, Hermione, Ron and you could have sworn she said my name. 'Um Roxxi, I don't mean to change the subject, but did you say my name?' I ask. 'Oh damn.' I heard her mutter. 'Well, kind of, yeah," she stammers. My heart skips a beat. We both blush. I could have sworn my face was as red as Ron's hair.

Roxxi says 'Well, thanks Harry, for listening to me.' She gives me a small kiss and goes upstairs. I sat there in a daze until I heard an 'Ahem' in front of me. 'Hey Harry' says Sophie, her sister. 'Oh, hi Chloe,' I say. 'I think my sister likes you, you know. I would bet my broomstick that you like her too' she says with a smirk. I remain silent. 'Harry, there will be lots of possible 'The Ones' but only one will be right. Oh well. However, let me ask you something Harry. Does anyone else make your knees go weak? Does your heart skip a beat when you see Roxxi? Maybe so, you never know until you say something," she says, disappearing.

I stood in shock. Both of the Black sisters had shocked me. I had a minute or two to think. Chloe's words kept replaying in my mind. "_'Harry, there will be lots of possible 'The Ones' but only one will be right. Oh well. However, let me ask you something Harry. Does anyone else make your knees go weak? Does your heart skip a beat when you see Roxxi? Maybe so, you never know until you say something,"_ she said. I thought for a while. Chloe's words were true. Roxxi DID make my knees go weak. Roxxi DID make my heart skip a beat.

I would have to talk to her at breakfast.

X-X-X-X

Back To Roxxi

I didn't sleep well. Late last night, Chloe came into my dorm and whispered something to me.

"I saw what happened, Roxxi. I know what happened to you. Therefore, I talked some sense into him. If he comes up to you, looking nervous, well, you'll know why," she said. "Chloe, what did you do?" I asked. "Like I said, talked some sense into him," she said, smirking. I shook my head and watched her head out the door. I took off my glasses and tried to sleep.

X-X-X-X

I woke up to Hermione's wake-up call. "ROXXI, WAKE UP! YOU KNOW IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF CLASSES!" she sang. "You have a lovely voice Hermione, but it's not wise to mess with me in the morning," I reply. I grabbed my wand and said, 'Aqueous Erupto,' I said. Immediately, a jet of water shot out of my wand and splashed Hermione's face. "ROXANNE BLACK, you are totally going to pay for that!" she screamed.

I started laughing as I ran downstairs with a soaked Hermione on my tail. 'You can't catch me 'Mione. No one can. I took sprinting in my old school!' I said. She chased me everywhere, yet I still ended up in the Gryffindor common room. I felt a pair of arms grab me. 'Hey! Let me go!' I screamed. It was Harry. He slung me over his shoulder while I screamed and hit him. "No Roxxi, you can't be let loose until you promise not to kill Hermione," he said. "Fine, I, Roxanne Hannah Black promise not to kill Hermione Jane Granger," I say. "Very nice middle name," he says. "And you Harry James Potter, thank you for letting me go," I say. As an after-thought I reach into his head, wanting to find out what was he thinking.

**_God, Potter. You're so dumb. You can't even ask a girl out on a date! This sucks. I'm talking to myself, how lame._ **

_ He thinks that. Aww, that is so cute. Memo to self: If Harry asks you out on a date, ACCEPT, _

I went up, took a shower, dried my hair and got dressed with my new red and gold tie. Ah, the joy of the Gryffindor colours, I've always loved red and gold. I come down into the common room. I see my brother and sister waiting for me.

"Oh hey there," I say. "Hey," they say, grinning. "What? Why are you grinning? I can't possibly imagine why," I reply. "Oh, well, expect something at breakfast," said Chloe. "Chloe Leanne Black, what did you do now?" I sighed. "Don't use my full name Roxanne Hannah Black!" she yelled. "Fine. Let's say Benji's then. Benjamin Sirius Black," I say, cheerfully. "Shut up, both of you," he grumbles.

I giggle and walk. Draco Malfoy, two Neanderthals and a girl with a pug-like face come up to us. "Oh look, it's the freaks," said the girl. "Don't speak to us like that you pug-faced bitch," said Chloe. "Draco, tell your little girlfriend to quit insulting us," I say. "Why, I can't stop her saying things which are true," he says. "Now Draco, if we're freaks, then you've got the IQ of a rock. At least we're gifted; you're just thinking you're a smartass, but actually a dumbass. You deserve the lame comeback; it's easier for you to understand. But then, be a nice cousin, we are related," says Benji. "Shut up, I am smart and you know that we're different. I'm a pureblood and you are all blood traitors," he said. "I'd rather be a blood traitor and be brave, that a pureblood who follows the coward Voldermort," says Benji. "You all are cowards and fools. Hiding behind that fool Dumbledore," hissed Draco and his Neanderthals took a step towards us. "Oh, look who's talking. The boy who needs two Neanderthals because he can't fight his own battles," I say. "Why you…" he says, taking a step towards me. He's practically nose-to-nose with me. I punch him in the eye, Chloe leaps on the girl and scratches her face and Benji beats up the Neanderthals. We leave them there and go in. "Well, that was successful," I say. "Indeed," replies Benji.

We go into the Hall with the four idiots behind us. There are, oddly, no teachers there. The Gryffindor table begins cheering. "What? Hasn't anyone done that to the cocky bastard, the two Neanderthals and his rich bitch?" I ask. "Yes, but they've never won without several injuries," says a boy across the table. "Well, that just proves that we can take on any dumbass Slytherin," says Benji. He conjures up a storm cloud over the Slytherin table and it begins raining. "Oh look, a Weather Wizard isn't too happy with the Slytherins," I say hi-5-ing Benji. "Yeah the Weather Wizard isn't, but how about my Pyro-loving sister or the heir to Mother Nature? They haven't done anything…yet," he says, smirking. "Don't smirk, it doesn't work on you," I say. Chloe send out a signal and a bunch of vines crash through the window and wrap themselves around the four idiots. I, wanting to be simple, conjure up some gigantic marshmallows that have programmed themselves to target Malfoy and anyone within four feet of him. They begin nipping at everyone and no one can move for fear of being our next target.

A teacher with greasy black hair comes in. He looks at the Slytherins, now soaked and turns to the Hall. "Who did this?" he roars. "Who the hell is that slime ball?" I ask Harry. "Severus Snape. Teaches Potions and is right foul git," he replies. "Well, we'd better own up, huh?" says Benji. "Yeah, but that's the foul git that Dad hated…and still hates," says Chloe. "We can have a little fun with this guy," I say, smiling. The three of us stand up and walk confidently over to him. "Please sir, my brother, sister and I did this to the Slytherins," I say. He looks at Benji and peers at him as if he knows him or he looks like someone he knows…or maybe had known.

"What are your names?" he asks. "Would you like the whole thing or just our first names, sir?" says Benji. "Your full names, boy," he says. "Well, I'm Chloe Leanne Black, sir," she says, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm Roxanne Hannah Black, or Roxxi sir," I say, putting my hands on my hips. "The name's, Benjamin Sirius Black, or Benji, sir," he says grinning, putting emphasis on the Sirius. He looks shocked. "Well, um, err, go back to your table then," he says, turning around.

We walk back to the Gryffindor table. "That was wicked!" said Ron. "No one has ever talked like that to Snape and still got away with it," said Harry. I grabbed my schedule off the table. "Ooh, look what fun. We have Double Potions with the fun-nest people alive – the Slytherins," I say.

_Roxxi's Schedule_

**Mondays and Wednesdays**

_Double Potions Slytherin (2 hours)_

_Transfiguration Slytherin (1 hour)_

_Lunch_

_Divination (1 hour)_

_Charms Ravenclaw (1 hour)_

_Dinner_

**Tuesdays and Thursdays**

_Double Charms Hufflepuff (2 hours)_

_Care of Magical Creatures Slytherin (1 hour)_

_Lunch_

_Double Defence against the Dark Arts Slytherin (2 hours)_

_Dinner_

**Fridays**

_Free Period (2 hours)_

_Double Defence against the Dark Arts Slytherin (2 hours)_

_Lunch _

_Double Divination (2 hours)_

_Herbology Hufflepuff (1 hour)_

_Dinner _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I walked down to the dungeons with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Benji. I had every class with them, except for Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Benji and Hermione take Arithmancy then. For Care of Magical Creatures, Benji takes Ancient Runes instead. He had a very bad experience with a salamander. Ouch.

I managed to bag a seat next to Benji, before Snape came in. "Today, we will be making a Love Draught. This is a less intense version of Toujous Amore. This potion will induce friendly feelings at the very least and love at the most, depending on the intensity," he says. I gasp. This was not good; Toujous Amore is an extremely potent love potion. One drop and you'll be in love for a whole week. So, what would a less intense version do to you? "The instructions are on the board, this potion, by the way, will help bring out your true feelings to one another and elevate them. And you will be working in partners," Everyone starts looking at people that they want to pair up with; suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," says Snape. My sister comes into the classroom. "Yes, what is it Miss Black?" he says, impatiently. "Well sir, Professor Watson said that I'm advanced for the sixth year class so she instructed me to join the seventh year class," she said, grinning. "I see, well, please take a seat in between Mr. Black and the other Miss Black and we will get started," he said. The Slytherins looked horrified that all three Black siblings were in the Potions Class. Luckily, for us, Potions is our strongpoint.

"As I was saying, you will be working in partners that I choose," he said. "Mr. Malfoy, you will be with Miss Black, the younger Miss Black," he says. Chloe starts grumbling and moves her stuff next to Malfoy. "Mr. Black, you will be with Miss Parkinson, next to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Black," Benji looks horrified and grudgingly moves to the front of the class next to the pug faced girl. "The other Miss Black, since you keep on staring obsessively at Mr. Potter, please move next to him, on behind Mr. Malfoy," I blush because he just announced that I was staring at Harry, and was horrified that I had to sit behind Malfoy. Ron was with Daphne Greengrass and Hermione with Gregory Goyle, the other Neanderthal.

I guess I got lucky.

I moved my stuff behind Malfoy and Harry came afterwards. "So you've been staring at me?" he asked. "Hmm, well Yes, kinda, sort of, yeah," I say fast. "I see," he says turning to the blackboard.

Later

I added the last ingredient to the potion. I scooped it into three vials. One was for each of us to try, and another to give to Snapey the Snake. Ha-ha, that sounds funny. The potion was a reddish pink. If it was baby pink – it was Amorite, the mildest of love potions, if it was reddish pink – it was Amore, a stronger one. A blood red, well, let's just say that's Toujous Amore.

I added the final addition, one of each of our hairs. "Well, cheers," I said. "Yeah, cheers," he said. I drank the whole thing down and waited for Harry. I look at the rest of the class. Ron was flirting with Daphne; Hermione was shaking hands with Goyle. Chloe and Malfoy were actually speaking civilly while Pansy was flirting with my brother. I saw random people hugging, holding hands, kissing and it generally stopped at kissing.

I looked at Harry and he suddenly pulled me towards him and kissed me. Kissed me hard, I really enjoyed it. We pulled away for air. "So this is how you really feel?" I ask. "Yes, in fact. This is no exaggeration," he replied. "Then this isn't either," I replied, kissing him harder. Chloe stopped talking to Malfoy for a minute and looked at us. "I was wondering when you'd do that," she remarked. "HARRY POTTER! That's my sister you're kissing," said Benji. "No, I started it," I said, before kissing Harry again.

X-X-X-X

Nothing interesting happened during Transfiguration unless you count Benji showing off his Weather Wizard-ness. Oh and McGonagall noticed that my lips were red and slightly swollen. She also looked at Harry's and asked the class to explain. The Slytherins and Gryffindors explained what Snape did, but couldn't decipher whether this was the crush talking or the potion's effects. How embarrassing, since this potion will last the whole day.

It's lunch now.

I walked to lunch with Harry. "So…Roxxi, do you have a date for Hogsmeade or the Welcoming Dance?" asked Harry. "Well…no I don't," I reply. "Well, would you be my date to the Welcoming Dance and Hogsmeade?" he asked, in a very hopeful voice. "Well…yeah! So, I have to go buy a dress for the dance, so meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 11.00am, okay?" I said. "Yeah, that'll be great," he said.

I walked into the Great Hall, almost floating on air. "Ooh…the Harry-kisser's happy, I wonder what happened," said Chloe, in a singsong voice. "You know, he is a good kisser. Anyway, I got a date for Hogsmeade AND the Dance," I said, grinning. "Oh good for you, Ron asked me," said Hermione. "Gabriel asked me. I have a weird feeling that he's my soul mate," said Chloe, dreamily. "Well, I only know one boy with green eyes," said Hermione.

"Is there anyone with Purple eyes?" I ask. "Well, yeah. Carmen Griffiths. She's in Ravenclaw. She's one of those rebel-types," says Hermione. "Oh yeah, definitely Benji's type," say Chloe and I at the same time. "Hey Benji," I call to him, where he's talking with Ron, Harry and Gabriel. "What?" he asked. "Check out Carmen Griffiths, purple eyes, Ravenclaw," I said. As soon as I said purple eyes, his expression lit up. See, Benji has never really found anyone with purple eyes. Therefore, finding one girl with purple eyes is like Christmas-come-early for him.

X-X-X-X

We walked into Divination. "Who teaches Divination?" I asked. "Sybil Trelawney, she's really off her rocker," said Ron. "She says she's a real seer, yeah…right!" said Harry. "Well, I know she is. She only acts mystical because she wants to hide the fact that she can't control her visions, very few with the gift of Sight can," I say. "How do you know?" asked Ron. "Ron, if you've forgotten, I have the Sight! Remember, Chloe – Future, Benji – Present, and me – Past. I have seen why you have arachnophobia and why Harry is always shy around girls.

Oh – wait that's telepathy. I've also seen Hermione's first attempt at magic and how Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes had funding," I say.

"How did they get funding anyway?" asks Ron. "I can't say. A certain someone didn't want people to know," I say, rolling my eyes.

X-X-X-X

"Welcome to Divination, I have Seen that another with the Sight has entered this class," said a mystical voice from the shadows. "Oh yeah, that's Trelawney," says Ron. A woman with oodles of necklaces and bracelets and these HUGE spectacles came out. Hmmph, she looks like a dragonfly. She walks around and suddenly stops at the table. "You child, what is your name?" she asks. "Roxanne Black, Professor Trelawney," I reply. She suddenly has some sort of spasm and starts speaking in a hoarse voice. _"The Chosen One has found his soul mate. She must admit to him before the full moon, lest she be gone forever. His soul mate, the Unsure Fated, will defer the Dark Lord twice before the Final Battle during the dark of the moon…,"_ she says.

"Bloody hell, was that a...prophecy?" asked Ron. She had said it loud enough for the whole class to hear. "Um, yeah…" I said, blushing heavily. "But who is the Chosen One and the Unsure Fated, I heard you say that in your prophecy," he said. "Gee Ron, say it louder! I don't think the aliens in Pluto heard you," I say, bitterly. "Oh dear, what happened?" asked Professor Trelawney. "You prophesised Professor," I say. "What was the Prophecy?" she asks. _"The Chosen One has found his soul mate. She must admit to him before the full moon, lest she be gone forever. A father and friend, who were gone, will return. His soul mate, the Unsure Fated, will defer the Dark Lord twice before the Final Battle during the dark of the Harvest moon…," _I quoted. "The Chosen One and the Unsure Fated…I remember that. I have said that in my previous prophecies," she said, thinking.

"Class dismissed, but Mr. Potter and Miss Black, please stay behind," she said. Ron got up and said, "You had better tell me, I'll be waiting outside," he said, walking to the trap door. He walked out and we walked over to Trelawney.

"I know who are the Chosen One and Unsure Fated," she said. "Yeah, the both of us," we say. "Well, that's good you know your own prophecies. Nevertheless, do you know the meaning of this one," she said, sounding very matter-of-fact. "The Chosen One has found his soul mate. She has to tell him before the full moon, before she is gone forever. Someone's father and friend who are dead will return. Unsure Fated is his soul mate; she will make sure Voldermort does not kill the Chosen One before the Final Battle that will occur during the dark of the harvest moon. Which occurs during November," I say, gloomily. "Oh dear, this is very, very bad," she says. "Great, that's Just Great! Death Day has been brought forward to November. Someone please plan my funeral," I say, whacking my head on the desk. "Hey…Isn't the Full Moon this Saturday?" says Harry.

"GREAAAT…Full Moon This Saturday. Soul Mate Clueless, or is he? Do I tell him? Yes," I mutter, mainly to myself, but it was loud enough for the rest to hear…


End file.
